With You
by EspeonAngel
Summary: Two alien species, sworn enemies for centuries, find themselves in the Sengoku Jidai of Japan. Nothing can stop them in their blood feud. Not a mothers anguish, not a babies cry, and certainly not a taijiya and a hanyou. InuYashaxAliens vs. Predator
1. Chip Chop, Chip Chop The Last Man's Dead

**A/N:** Well, hello to everyone who is currently taking their time reading this, for you are much loved :). I have finally finished the prologue, I have never been so happy when it was involved with writing before in my entire life /Tear/! Thank you, Nicole and Peter! I have no idea what you did to help me, but you must have done something amazing, because it was only after you read this chapter, that I was able to finish it!

So, there's not really much to say after that, except that I hope this story is loved, and, if not, at least respected in the eyes of Alien/Predator fans, AvP fans, and InuYasha fans :).

This is dedicated to Nicole and Peter, for the – still questioned – miracle :)!

**Disclaimer:** If I _didn't_ own Death Note, and I _didn't_ own Fullmetal Alchemist, what could _possibly_ make you think that I _do_ own Aliens/Predator and InuYasha?

* * *

The sound of soft crunching could be heard as heavy but swift footsteps crushed the dead leaves acting as foliage. Barren tree branches and bushes parted as the tall black form stalked past them. Occasionally, it would stop, standing upright on its hind legs, and twist its head left to right, then quickly fall back into a hunched position on all fours.

Stepping into the light, the alien appeared skeletal, biomechanical, really, in a glossy, dark, black color; it had a long tail with flat spine ridges and, at the base, a long pointed, spear-like blade, twitching left to right, preparing to strike at any sign of movement. Four long, spindly, bony fingers adorned its strong, bulky hands, appearing to have two middle fingers and two thumbs. An elongated, cylindrical, glossy skull was perched on its bony shoulders. There were no eyes on the head or face, but instead, two rows of long sharp teeth bared, saliva occasionally slipping between them.

Searching for a prey, the grotesque alien would occasionally lift its large head in the air, and then lower it closer to the ground, as though sniffing the scent of an opponent.

Then, out from the top of the tree that the alien had stopped under, a large form jumped at it, knocking the alien off its feet and sending it sprawling to the ground.

Getting back to its feet, the alien hissed menacingly.

The form that had jumped at the alien was now getting to its feet from its crouched position. The attacker was tall, standing at an imposing seven feet, wearing a great deal of metal armor, consisting of a breastplate exposing the midsection, gorgets, pauldrons, spaulders, tassets, greaves, and foot armor. The silver, metallic helmet it wore, gave it an air of hostility – as though the armor and mesh netting all over its green, reptilian-like body wasn't hostile enough.

An odd purring noise – trilling, maybe? – came from the humanoid being, cocking its head to the side as it looked on at the alien being.

The black creature, though, did not seem so curious.

With a mighty push of its hind legs, the alien leapt high and forward, lifting its tail above its head, preparing to impale the beast right through its exposed abdomen.

Too late.

The hunter had seen this coming.

With a flick of its wrist, two large, double-jagged daggers exposed themselves from its armor plated wrist and, with a mighty surge of strength, swung its arm before him, slicing the alien right through the throat before its tail could impale him.

With a quick duck and roll, the imposing creature rolled out of the way of the deceased alien and its blood. It was then that it was out of the way, that it remembered the blood. It's once soft trilling became harsh clicks as it tried – but failed – to wipe the blood off its blades on the grass, only to see it burning away.

Shaking its head and reassuring itself that the weapon was immune to the alien's blood, it stood up and walked to the corpse – not at all surprised that the ground around it had burnt at least three feet – and kneeled down near it's hand.

With a gentle tug, it carefully pried one of the middle fingers off the alien and, carefully checking to make sure all the blood had drained from it, tied it to its belt, where other fingers and skulls and fangs were tied.

After an approving nod and bark, the creature stood up and turned away, walking towards the way the alien had come.

The muscled creature let out something like a sigh. This had reminded him of an odd "nursery rhyme" – whatever the hell that was – that was called "Oranges and Lemons."

Of course, the beast could care less about humans and their "nursery rhymes." It was only the last line that interested him.

Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead.

Or, so he thought.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. That ending was _a little_ cheesy. But just _a little_. Come on, people, you've never heard of a cliffhanger before?

"Oranges and Lemons" was inspired to me by **Alien ABC's**, one of my favorite authors on fanfiction :).

The chapter title was **_"Chip Chop, Chip Chop, The Last Man's Dead"_**, by the way. I noticed just now that it got cut off...

Really, look it up, though. It's a real nursery rhyme that is _used to read to little kids_! I'm not kidding. You can find it on wikipedia or anywhere else you want to find it, but, if you want to find the version I used, just go on wikipedia and search "Oranges and Lemons" :).

**Random Fact of the Day...er...Night:** Tomorrow I'm going to a Japanese art gallery! Yay!...No, I'm not in Japan (no matter how many times I click my heels and say so,), but there is a Japanese art gallery in the city, and my Dad's taking me :)!

Oh, the advantages of having a doctor as a father :).

Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and cookies (Fresh from the oven, yum!) will be handed out to reviewers! And cupcakes to those who can tell me who the Yaujta was!

P.S.: His name is the same as someone from Fullmetal Alchemist, for those of you who watch it ;).


	2. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**A/N:** Well, here is the second installment to _With You_.

I seriously think I'm going to remove this story. Because, I at least expected _one_ review on the prologue, but, no, nothing. Of course, I only published it like – what? – two or three days ago? But, that still doesn't mean it's justified. Or, in other words, that's no excuse.

So, if people still don't review, I'll merely remove it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, Aliens/Predator, or AVP nor am I claiming so.

* * *

Breeze brushed through the leaves of fresh, green trees as streams of sunlight escaped through them.

A village there was just busying itself as the newly sun rose, illuminating the once dark land of the Sengoku Period of Feudal Japan. Villagers were rising, making haste, not wasting a single moment, for there was work that needed to be done. Children ran out of homes, eager to reunite with their friends, human and animal. Mothers waved at one another as they acknowledged each other, keeping an eye on their children and watching over them at all times.

In that village, there was also a very unique young woman. She was a fairly tall young woman, with long, rich, dark brown hair held up high and deep, chocolate brown eyes, filled with determination and pride. A mask was secured tightly over her nose and mouth, emanating an also mysterious air about her. Though no one dared approach her, for she carried a large boomerang, Hiraikotsu, with her right hand. She wore an outfit designed specifically for youkai taijiyas, great demon slayers, a black all-in-one body suit with red shoulder and elbow pads, and red shin and stomach guards. A wakizashi was hung on her belt, accompanying the large weapon she already had drawn.

At the moment, she was standing at the outside of the home of the village's lord, her hand on her hip, seeming to be waiting for something.

Screams and roars and screeches could be heard from inside of the hut, both sounding not-so-human. It sounded as though many items were being broken as well.

"Sango!" A voice from the inside yelled, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing without killing it!"

"Relax, Inuyasha," The woman shouted, her voice somewhat muffled through the mask but still audible, thrusting the tip of the end of Hiraikotsu into the earth, "Just wait a few more seconds and you can let him come out!"

A frustrated roar was heard from the inside, along with what sounded like many punches and short, swift slashes.

The young woman, shaking her head at such behavior, then lifted up her right shoulder pad and took out a small, brown leather pouch. She loosened the noose shutting the pouch and placed it in the palm of her left hand. She then grabbed Hiraikotsu with her right and got into a crouched fighting stance.

"Alright, Inuyasha!" She shouted, her voice loud and strong even through the mask, "Let him out!"

The doors of the entrance to the hut were then blown apart as a large serpentine-like beast burst through them. It was a creature with amazingly breathtaking scales, the color of the cleanest, purest ocean, with bright yellow eyes, always darting around frantically. It was about 40 feet in length – catching the woman off guard as to how it even fit inside the hut – and about 14 feet high. It had razor sharp fangs, each about the size of the woman's forearm, and bloodied ivory claws, each about the size of the woman's arm.

All in all, it was an enormous and formidable opponent. But, the woman had no reason to be afraid. She knew what she was doing. Of course, even though her specialties were demons, she had encountered countless dragons in her days of training, many of those being Japanese Lung.

As its gold, vicious eyes fell upon her, a chill ran up her spine. Sure, she had fought many dragons, more than half of those being larger than this one, but, still, that didn't mean she was immune to fear.

But, the fear made it all the more exciting. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins was the best feeling she had ever felt.

She smirked behind her mask as she had successfully rolled out of the way of the dragon's oncoming tail, smashing the dirt where she had once stood in a fighting stance just moments ago.

'Inuyasha sure did a good job.' The woman thought as she leapt high into the air and, hand clutching the pouch tightly to make sure its contents didn't spill, whacked the dragon straight across the side of its face with Hiraikotsu hard, 'The dragon has already seemed to calm down drastically.'

Of course, she knew Hiraikotsu wouldn't be able to go through the dragon's tough hide. That was what the bag was for.

As the dragon fell to the ground on its side, clawing at the air desperately to right itself up, the young woman then leapt into the air and, when she reached the face of the beast, threw the contents of the pouch all over its face.

Only when the dragon had already inhaled the black powdery substance, did it finally get off the ground and lunged at the woman like a snake. She, already predicting the creature's movements, had started running out of the village and into a large clearing right outside it.

The dragon, then using it's back and forelegs, had no problem keeping up. It amazed her that the fact that legs that were so separated and that carried so much weight, could still move at such an incredible speed. The legs appeared like a blur and the dragon as though it were floating on a cloud of dust.

She smiled as she looked at the beauty of the creature, so graceful…so powerful…

She sighed dreamily as she urged her legs to keep running, being slowed down some-what by the weight of Hiraikotsu.

Nearing the edge of a forest, she looked out of the corner of her eye behind her and, sure enough, she saw the dragon slowing down, its nostrils flaring as air became shallower. And then, once both inside the forest, she had stopped, turned around, and got into position. If the dragon was still capable of fighting, she would have no choice but to exterminate it.

Sure enough though, when the dragon cleared the trees that were blocking the woman from itself, it's eyes were clouded with drowsiness and – with a loud thump! – fell on its back, out-cold, as though it were drunk.

The young woman stifled a giggle as she saw the dragon claw the air lightly in it's sleep, as though it were only a puppy having a dream.

The claws, though, proved otherwise.

"Sango!"

At the mention of her name, the young taijiya turned her head in the direction in which the voice came from.

Soon after, three forms and two smaller ones made their way through the dense foliage of the forest.

One was a young girl with mid-back, raven-black hair and brown eyes, wearing very odd green and white clothing. She was hunched over, panting heavily, resting her right hand on a nearby tree, and her other hand on her leg, clutching a bow, with a quiver full of arrows slung across her back.

On her shoulder was perched a small little kitsune, with light auburn hair held in a loose bun held up by a light blue bow, and a short, tan tail, with fox paws replacing its feet.

On her left was a young man with short black hair held in a short, low ponytail and brown eyes, wearing black and blue robes of monks, and carrying a shakujo in his left hand, his right hand covered in cloth and japa mala. He was breathing a little heavily, but not as much as the young girl.

A small little form jumped on top of his left shoulder. If it were not familiar, one could easily let the light colored nekomata go by unnoticed.

On his left, stood a tall young man with long, white hair and pure white dog ears perched on top his head. He wore a red hakama and haori, both with slits in them, showing the white of the undergarments. His feet, obviously calloused, were barefoot and the claws he had on his hands were sharp. He had deep gold eyes and a sword at his hip. His arms were folded inside his sleeves, and he gave no signs of tiredness.

Then, he sneered.

"What's wrong, Sango?" He asked the exterminator. When smirking, he gave off rows of perfectly sharp fangs. "The big, bad dragon almost hurt ya'?"

The taijiya narrowed her eyes, smirking behind her mask.

"I wasn't the one who was complaining, hanyou."

The gold-eyed man glared at her, only to be replaced by the compliments of the other three.

"Wow, Sango!" The little kitsune exclaimed astonished, "You defeated a dragon that big?"

Sango, the taijiya, then smiled.

"Well," She started, "I didn't so much as defeat her, than just put her to sleep."

"Yeah," The young raven-haired girl nodded, "But you were amazing, Sango-chan! I wish I could learn how to be a jiya."

"I could teach you," Sango replied, setting her Hiraikotsu down and removing her mask, "If you want, Kagome-chan."

The girl called Kagome then looked perpetually horrified.

"W-what…?" She held up her hands in defeat, "Th-thanks, but no thanks….I-I don't think I'd be able to lug around a weapon like Hiraikotsu for an hour, let alone all day."

Sango smiled warmly, knowing her friend was only joking.

She then turned her head toward the young man in monk's clothes. He was staring warmly at her, a soft look in his eyes. She blushed lightly when she realized he was staring at her, and quickly diverted her eyes to a log.

"What'd you think, Miroku?" Sango heard the kitsune, Shippou, ask him, "Wasn't Sango incredible?"

"Yes, she was."

She turned her head slightly toward him again, the slight blush still on her face, deepening a tiny bit when she heard his response.

She then felt a soft form brush past her leg, and gently opened her arms as the small nekomata jumped in her arms.

"Hello, Kirara," She purred to the small demon, "I'm sorry I didn't bring you with me, but the poison would have affected you, too."

She lightly scratched the top of Kirara's head, in between the ears, and laughed softly as she felt her purr and curl up in her arms.

"Are we gonna keep congratulatin' Sango, or are we going to tell the village to get this demon back to the waterfall so we can start goin' after Naraku, again?"

Sango looked up as she heard Inuyasha, the man with silver-white hair, complain, once more.

"But, Inuyasha," Kagome started, "Sango-chan is probably tired, couldn't we stay in the village tonight?"

"Like hell we can!" Inuyasha roared, eyes narrowed at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it is rude to talk to a lady like that." Miroku interjected.

"What lady!?"

Miroku then swatted Inuyasha over the head with the shakujo, leaving a nasty bump.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed impatiently, "We can stay. But against my will, remember that."

Sango, completely ignoring Inuyasha, turned toward Kagome.

"It's alright, Kagome," She reassured her friend, hoisting her Hiraikotsu on her back, "I'm not tired."

"See!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing a claw at Sango, glaring at Kagome, "She's not even tired! Why do we have to stay?"

"Because," Miroku intervened, casting a warning at Inuyasha, "Even if Sango's not tired, I would like to sleep a day inside, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I fuckin'…!"

"Sit boy!"

About a second later, a crater was made into the Earth in the form of Inuyasha as the Beads of Subjugation planted Inuyasha face down in the earth. While, in the meantime, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, all headed off for the village.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

That night, after reporting the dragons sleep to the villager's, and that it was all right to transport her – according to Sango, it was female, – back to the shrine in the waterfall, the lord, as a form of gratitude, set up dinner, baths, and a room for the night.

Sango, now out of her taijiya bodysuit, and after all of them ate and bathed, lied awake on the tatami staring at the ceiling. She didn't know why, but sleep would just not come to her. She had tried everything. Even an odd method that Kagome told her about that was called "counting sheep." Sango found it completely useless. For starters, where were the sheep?

She sighed softly as she tried to sing a lullaby to herself, but, in the end, failed miserably.

She looked to her left and found Kagome on her side, her back facing Sango, sound asleep. Looked to her left, and found Miroku on his stomach, arms underneath the pillow, too, asleep.

Shippou, of course, was with Kagome, and Kirara was at Sango's side, curled up and purring softly in her sleep.

And, Inuyasha…

Now that she thought about it, Sango never really knew where Inuyasha was when they all went to sleep. He wasn't in the room when they fell asleep, and he wasn't in the room when they woke up. So, where was he?

Sango sat up, straining her eyes, trying to make out the forms in the darkness of the outside.

Sure enough, she saw that, perched on a high tree branch, was Inuyasha. She didn't know if he was awake or not, but by the way that his ears would twitch every few moments, she thought he was probably awake.

Rolling off the tatami and into the bitter cold of the outside, wearing only her pink kimono, ditching the green skirt, arm warmers, leggings, and obi, Sango stepped outside, shivering lightly, but scared to awaken her friends by searching for her clothes. She decided to just let the kimono suffice, letting it cascade around her body and flow freely, still being able to show her curves even without the belt. As safe keeping, she had grabbed her wakizashi and held it tightly in one hand, sliding the door leading to the outside open and closed.

She had reached the base of the tree and, quietly, so as to not wake him in case he was asleep, called out to him.

"Inuyasha," She whispered softly, barely audible enough for even her to hear, "Are you awake?"

The only response she got was a twitch of the ears.

She huffed softly, thinking of a way to get him to respond.

"If you're awake," She continued in the same soft voice, "twitch your ear three times."

And three twitches were what she got in response.

She smiled softly, and leaned against the tree and slowly slid down it, bringing her knees up to her chest, and laid the wakizashi across her lap. She rested her hands on her knees and, before she even realized it, fell into a nice, soft sleep.

* * *

Well, here was chapter one and, probably, the last before I remove it.

Seriously people, it won't kill you to just take a few seconds to review. And, for those of you who don't have an account, but enjoy reading this story, I apologize.

Maybe it's because I'm a terrible writer, or the plot isn't favoured, or a lot of people hate it because _Kagome_ isn't one of the main characters. /Shrugs/ Who knows?

Maybe I should have just left this as a story between me and my friends.

So, anyways, if people won't bother to review, I won't bother to write. Simple as that.

Again, for those of you who read it (thank you Reader Traffic for the lovely imformation of telling me who reads this and who doesn't) and like it, but can't review because of the loss of an account, I apologize. But, because of the laziness of others, you will have to pay the price, as well. I'm sorry.

* * *

_Sengoku Jidai_ - 15th to 16th century Warring States Period or Feudal Period of Japan

_Hiraikotsu_ - Sango's large boomerang made from the bones of demons used as a weapon. Literally "bone that flies back."

_Youkai Taijiya_ - Demon slayer/exterminator (Thus, "_taijiya_" would be just "_slayer_" and "_youkai_" would be just "_demon_".)

_Wakizashi_ - Traditional Japanese sword, the shorter and often companion sword of the katana.

_Japanese Lung_ - Ancient Japanese dragon.

_Kitsune_ - Fox demon from Japanese folklore known for their magic tricks.

_Shakujo_ - Buddhist staff carried by monks.

_Japa Mala_ - Prayer beads.

_Nekomata_ - Cat demon with a forked tail.

_Hakama_ - Traditional Japanese pant-like clothing tied at the waist that fall approximatley to the ankles and are usually worn over kimono's.

_Haori_ - Traditional Japanese hip or thigh-length kimono jacket.

_Hanyou_ - Half-demon.

_Chan_ - A Japanese suffix used as a term of endearment, especially for girls.

_Beads of Subjugation_ _(Kotodama no Nenju) _- The necklace around Inuyasha's neck that allows Kagome to control him by saying "sit", causing the beads to yank downward, resulting in Inuyasha's face-plants.

_Tatami _- Thick, woven straw mats used as beds.

_Obi_ - Sash worn with the kimono.

* * *

**Chapter Title Secret:**

Prologue - Chip Chop, Chip Chop, The Last Man's Dead:

This basically is in the point of view of the Yaujta who killed the Xenomorph, and he's saying "Okay, job's done. I killed the last Xenomorph." So, it's: chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead. So, the last sentence, let's see if anyone can foreshadow that /laughs/.


	3. Mary Had a Little Lamb

**A/N:** I _love_ Reader Traffic XD! Hi readers from USA, Canada, Peru, and Puerto Rico XXD!

I know, this chapter doesn't really have that much. It was basically just a way to move the plot forward. Rest assured, in the _next_ chapter, a lot more things are going to happen X3.

I have added a glossary to chapter 1 "Ley Sleeping Dos Lie" in case someone didn't know some of the words being used, and I will add chapter title secrets, if anyone is interested X3. Ha, yeah, doubt that, but, I want to xP.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned InuYasha, Kagome would have fallen down the well and broken her neck and if I owned Aliens/Predator/AVP, Scar would not have died. Did any of the following happen? Didn't think so.

* * *

"What the _hell_, monk!?"

"S-Sango! I…I swear, it was a complete accident! I have no idea how my hand wound up _there_! S-Sango? Wh-what are you doing with that rock? S-Sango!"

_Wham!_

"You didn't have to throw a _boulder_ on him, Sango."

Miroku laid facedown – more like sprawled – in the ground with a huge boulder on his back.

"Well, Shippou," Sango explained to him, her voice cracking with rage and clenched fists, "When a man grabs a woman _there_ and she _really doesn't want him to_, she has the right to throw a boulder at him and throw out his back."

"'There'?" Shippou echoed, "You mean the bus-"

"Okay, Shippou," Kagome laughed nervously, covering Shippou's mouth, "I think that's enough!" In a quieter voice she mumbled to herself, "You shouldn't even know what 'bust' _means_,demon!"

Inuyasha looked on, gawking at the still raging Sango.

"How…" He managed to get out, pointing at her, mouth slightly open, "How_ the hell_ did you lift up that_ tiny mountain_!?"

Sango, a deadly glare in her eyes, snapped her head towards Inuyasha – who quietly retreated behind Kagome in turn.

"I'm stronger than you think, _mutt_!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He squeaked out.

Shippou started squirming in Kagome's grasp, trying to remove her hand from his mouth, but failed miserably.

"Mmm hmm hmm mm?"

It was the best Shippou could do to talk at that point, but he still slapped himself mentally, thinking how stupid he sounded.

"What was that? Oh, sorry, Shippou."

Kagome removed her hand from his mouth, but still held onto him.

"_I said_, can we go now?"

"Sure thing, Shippou." Kagome smiled, letting him climb on to her shoulder.

"Finally," Inuyasha sighed under his breath.

Sango cast him a warning glance from the corner of her eyes, but let it go. Thinking it was the mature thing to do, she did what no one else would probably have done.

"I'll get Houshi-sama," Sango sighed, walking over to his face down form.

Shippou solemnly shook his head, "What a brave woman."

"Yup."

"Sure is."

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

It was approximately somewhere around noon when Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara had set out and restarted their journey to find and defeat Naraku, the despicable youkai who was responsible for all the misery the six warriors have went through.

With Inuyasha, Naraku had pitted himself and his lover, Kikyou, against each other fifty years ago by making the both of them believe one betrayed the other. It resulted in Kikyou pinning Inuyasha to a sacred tree with her sacred arrow and Kikyou's death, thus resulting in the life of her incarnation – Kagome. And so, with revenge on his mind, Inuyasha set out to find and murder Naraku.

With Kagome, Naraku had never really targeted her, but such was her way of life to stand by her friends no matter what. So, standing by her friends – as promised – she, too, would defeat Naraku, and avenge Kikyou – her reincarnation. As was the same situation with Shippou.

Miroku's grandfather had been deceived by a disguised Naraku, allowing him to pierce a hole through his right hand, eventually turning into a kazaana, a curse in which everything in its path ended up being sucked into it. This curse passed down to every man after Miroku's grandfather, after which every one of them died, for the kazaana had grown too big, sucking up even its host. Miroku's only salvation is to destroy Naraku to rid the curse, the reason why he joined the league in the first place.

When it came to Sango, though, Kagome always pitied her. First, Naraku had murdered all the best taijiyas while on an exterminating mission at the castle of a possessed lord, Sango and her brother and father included. He hade taken control of her younger brother, eleven year-old Kohaku, and had him slay all the taijiyas, save for Sango, whom got pierced deep in the back by his scythe and, then,Naraku had killed Kohaku. After burying everyone, including Sango, he had sent armies of youkai to the now-defenseless village, slaughtering anyone and everyone. He had then revived Kohaku with a fragment of the Shikon no Tamma, unbeknownst to Sango, cared for her wounds after seeing her dig herself out of her grave, and then plotted her against Inuyasha, whom he had said was the one who had slain her village.

Thankfully – though after a well fought-out battle, – Sango and Inuyasha were able to clear up the issue caused by Naraku, and she had joined the group, with Kirara following suit.

Now, walking in the dirt road away from the village they had just stopped at to pack up on food, Kagome couldn't help but recall everything that has happened since she first fell down the Bone Eater's Well.

She sighed inwardly. She didn't know why – nor did she think that she _wanted_ to know – but she felt as though something was falling apart. As though something was going to end really soon.

She clutched the straps of her yellow backpack tighter, her knuckles turning white, and looked up at the clear blue sky.

She was the reincarnation of the most powerful priestess of the Sengoku Jidai. So why couldn't she _fucking_ pinpoint the source of this _annoying intuition_!?

Then, it hit her.

Her eye lids drooped, and her eyes darkened, loosing the light it held in them. She figured out what was going to happen. She figured out what was wrong. She figured out what was bothering her _so fucking much_.

She was going to die.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

A young girl of about sixteen went dashing out of the boundaries of a village, huffing as she ran out of breath, but terror urging her on. Behind her, screams of terror and pain could be heard from what had used to be her home village.

The sky was tainted blood red, due to the blood of villagers and animals mingling with the smoke that rose from the flames. Some of the villagers had been desperate enough to burn themselves alive than face the cruel fate of so many others.

The young girl, with blood trailing down her legs due to splintered wood fallen from the houses, ran straight into the forest, not daring to look back.

Once she had ran as deep into the forest as she could get without falling of exhaustion, she fell to her knees, and crawled over to the base of a tree. The forest was somewhat barren, the weather in between the season of spring and fall – only a few days away.

She tried catching her breath, wrapping her arms around herself just to reassure herself that she was still alive.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered seeing a disgusting child of the _damned_ burst from her mother's chest, breaking her ribs and causing her the most pain she had probably ever felt. After that, her father had been impaled by the tail of a _grotesque black_ _demon_, having the spear at the base of it go right through his stomach, killing him instantly.

'_At least,'_ She thought, wiping the tears roughly while hiccupping, _'He didn't suffer like Mama.'_

Slowly and silently, a fast, small form stalked past the bushes and trees behind the young girl, slowly approaching the tree she was resting at.

Moving her hands from her face, staring at the ground, she didn't even had time to think before she felt something wrap itself tightly around her throat, chocking her. She then felt something spindly wrap it self around her head, sending shivers of disgust and fear down her spine.

Instinctively, she opened her mouth to try and get air into her lungs, and then she was greeted by the awful sensation of something inserting itself into her mouth. She swung her head wildly to the sides and back, trying to get whatever was in her mouth out. It had worked successfully, and after whatever it was that was in her mouth was out, she shut her mouth tightly, clenching her jaws shut.

Before she even had time to try and pry it off with her hands, she felt a painful burning sensation on her lips, immediately causing her to open her mouth again. Once more was she greeted by the tube-like _thing_ down her throat, and this time, it gave her no time to fight. After she thought she was going to gag, she felt herself being surrounded by blackness, and fell into unconsciousness.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

When she finally woke up – she had no idea _how long_ she had been unconscious – she found the _thing_ that had wrapped itself around her face curled up on its back, dead.

She grimaced when she looked at it, it was a disgusting thing, really, and appeared similar – but even _more_ disgusting – than a spider youkai. If it _was_ one, she had never seen a green one, much less one with a _tail_! And even less had she heard of such youkai attacking like _that one_ had!

Remembering the burning sensation she had felt on her lips, she instinctively reached up to touch them, and winced when she did.

It took all her human effort and will power to not scream at that very moment.

_Her lips were gone!_

That burning sensation…was the sensation of that damn beast _burning away her lips_!

After a quick prayer to the gods – thanking them that she was still alive and that the only thing that had happened to her was her lips burning away, – she decided to pick herself up and scout for anyone near, hoping to tell them what had happened to her village and family.

After another prayer of forgiveness for not burying the dead, she stood up and walked to the left.

After wondering why that beast was so insistent on only burning her lips – and then suddenly remembering the tube thrust down her throat, – she felt an odd sensation in her chest.

At first, it just felt as though her stomach was growling. But she found that odd. Your stomach was located, well, on your stomach. But this was in her _chest_.

She then realized it was something _moving_ in her chest!

Memories of her mother screaming and crying out in pain that she felt "it" moving inside her, flashed before her eyes.

At which point, she was panicking harder than she ever had in her life. She was going to die the _exact same way_ her mother had! By giving birth to _that thing_!

Before she could even scream, surges of pain –as though something was pushing against the inside of her ribs – erupted in her chest. Screaming in pain, blinded by so much of it, she fell on her back as she writhed uncontrollably. Having no idea why she did it, she looked down at her bulging chest right before she felt – and saw! – the disgusting child of the damned cause her ribs to spit outward and rip and burst through her chest.

* * *

Yeah, I know, it was kind of slow, but I had to introduce the facehuggers _somehow_!

Reviews will be greatly appreciatted !

* * *

_Houshi-sama_ - "Houshi" is a low-ranking Buddhist monk and "sama" is a respective suffix. Sango always calls Miroku this, and never by his name.

_Kazaana_ - Miroku's Wind Tunnel that sucks up everything in its path.

_Shikon no Tamaa_ - Jewel of Four Souls or Shikon Jewel

* * *

**Chapter Title Secret:**

Chapter 1 - Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Basically, it's what it says: "let sleeping dogs lie." Inuyasha's a sleeping dog and Sango let's him lie . Haha! It basically just represents the relationship between Sango and Inuyasha at the end of the chapter. Sango respects Inuyasha, so, even though he's awake, she still doesn't disturb him. Instead, she stays out in the cold with him, and only _then_ is she able to sleep, and Inuyasha, like-wise, doesn't bother her or tell's her to beat it, either. Basically, it shows the respect Sango and Inuyasha have for each other .


	4. The Earth Swallowed My Hopes

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize for the_ ridiculous_ delay in this story. Not only did I make you, my readers, put up with this hiatus, but I didn't even compensate that with a worthy chapter. This was unacceptable but, sadly, I cannot promise to you that this won't ever happen again.

Also, special thanks to lord_maul160 and predator808 for sending me a few PMs. I apologizse for not responding to them personally, but I hope this dedication makes up for it. I apprecaite the messages seing as that says to me that there are a few people who really care about a story and its author.

That aside, here is the fourth installment of With You, third chapter. Enjoy!

**Dedication: **Dedicated to lord_maul160 and predator808.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashia and Predator belongs to Fox.

* * *

"Sango-chan?"

Sango looked up. She was wearing her trademark kimono, her hair tied casually low with a white ribbon. She saw Kagome and she was, of course, wearing what she called her "school uniform." She appeared to be nervous, one hand closed into a fist at her side and the other clutching her bow slung on her shoulder. Her brows were furrowed and worry shown in her eyes.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked her friend, smiling reassuringly.

It had to be sometime around ten o'clock at night. They had all stopped to camp and eat at a clearing outside of the forest. Miroku and Inuyasha were finishing up on their onigiri's that Kagome had brought from her time, and Shippou and Kirara were fast asleep, huddled together near the fire in Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango had just been polishing off her Hiraikotsu when Kagome had approached her.

"Umm," Kagome started, pulling lightly on a lock of her hair, "have you ever had a bad feeling that just keeps bugging you?"

Sango blinked. A bad feeling? About what? She then noticed Kagome had been adverting her eyes.

"Is this about Inuyasha and Kikyou?" Sango asked, bewildered. "You know I don't like getting into that topic."

Kagome shook her head, "It's not that…"

"Well then, what is it?" Sango urged. "My Hiraikotsu is filthy and reeks of blood and I'd like to-"

"Have you ever felt like you were going to die?"

The question had been so sudden, and so far from what she had expected, it took a moment for Sango's mind to fully comprehend it.

"N-nani?"

Kagome twiddled her fingers and looked her in the eyes, a pleading look that had Sango scared for her friend.

"I'm scared, Sango," she whispered, so as not to attract Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara with their acute hearing. "I seriously feel like I'm going to die."

"Don't think about things like that, Kagome!" Sango whispered harshly, lifting herself onto her knees. "Death isn't something to be taken lightly!"

"And you think I am?" Kagome's voice cracked, tears acting as a thin film in front of her chocolate eyes, "Why _else_ would I be scared?"

Sango looked down. She wasn't serious…was she?

"You didn't answer my question."

Sango blinked and looked up. Kagome was staring down at her coldly but Sango knew she was fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"At Kagewaki's castle," she sighed, her head down, "when Kohaku killed my father and the other taijiyas, I was certain he was going to kill me, too."

Although months had passed since then, Sango still felt the familiar hold of anguish wash over her whenever memories of that day resurfaced. And although she had progressed greatly since then, memories of that day still haunted her. Even if there _had_ never been a scar to remind her daily of what happened, there was no doubt in her mind that Sango would still never forget.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

"Ane-ue, what have I done?"

Sango stared at her brother wide-eyed. This couldn't be real, this had to be a nightmare. _This couldn't be happening!_

Her eyes whirled around the courtyard of the castle. The ground was littered with the bodies of the two jiya's and…

'_Father…' _Sango cried in her head. Her father was killed. And the one who had killed him was standing in front of her, with tears in his eyes, hoping that his big sister would clean up the mess he made like she usually did.

"Kohaku…" She uttered, her voice cracking and breaking down into tears as she stared at her brother, holding his mask in his small hands.

"Ane-ue!" He screamed dropping his mask, running towards Sango with tears streaming down his face. In his mind, all he needed was to squirm into her arms and close his eyes. Everything would be alright after that.

But his sister could merely watch in shock as her brother approached her. Maybe as a taijiya, she wasn't so keen on forgiveness. But as a sister, she gasped as countless arrows flew at Kohaku from behind her, piercing and jamming into his skin and torso.

"Kohaku!" She screamed running towards him, forgetting the pain from the kusarigama jabbed into her back, intent on reaching her baby brother. She whispered his name again in hopes of comfort, crawling over to him on her hands and knees and partially laying down on him, intent on protecting him from further harm.

"Ane-ue," Kohaku sobbed, eyes shut tight. Tears were streaming down his face and Sango vaguely remembered the day he had sprain his wrist when he was eight. "I'm scared," he choked, "I'm so scared!"

"It's okay," she cooed gently into his ear, memories of the day he injured himself appearing clearer in her mind. If only it_ was_ just a sprained wrist, she thought. "I'm here," she wrapped an arm around him, "your big sister is here."

When countless arrows jabbed themselves into her skin, accompanying the kusarigama, she cried out and arched her back. She felt the warmth leaving the body beneath her and she cringed even harder. All she could think of was how she failed, not only as a taijiya, but as a daughter and a sister. Kohaku had been hers to protect ever since their mother died and she had let him down. Her thoughts were swarming about how useless she was and how weak she was.

As her body started to fall limply to the ground, she could think only of how much she deserved death.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

Sango awoke with a start, trembling violently and sitting up in the sleeping bag. It was no shock that she had this nightmare; if she was lucky, it would come only twice a week.

She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them for comfort as her labored breathing slowed down. She had long since stopped counting the days Naraku kept Kohaku under his control and away from her. The pain it brought her was harsh and she knew the scar would stay with her forever. At least until she managed to bring Kohaku back.

That is, _if_ she managed to bring Kohaku back.

Sighing softly and massaging her temples, she thought back to the times she thought that Kohaku would probably be better off dead. She felt so _torn_, dammit! At times, she thought that he probably _would_ be better off dead, but it was as though the instinct of an older sister came out and she instantly felt remorse for thinking that.

She hugged her knees even tighter. Kohaku was _her_ brother, dammit. Not Inuyasha's, not Kagome's, and not Miroku's. He was for her to look after and protect. It was no one else's responsibility but hers alone as his only guardian. She had failed once and she would not fail again.

The taijiya was so absorbed in her thoughts, she almost failed to notice the sound of many birds crying on her far left in the thick forest. Her head whipped around facing the source of the sound and was able to catch a glimpse of a rather large flock of birds taking off into the barely dawning sky. It had seemed almost as though they had been fleeing from something.

"You heard it, too?"

Sango looked up at the tree branch above her and was found face-to-face with Inuyasha, awake as usual. He looked down at her after she failed to respond.

"Yeah," She nodded, keeping her eyes on Inuyasha, "it looked as though something had scared them."

Inuyasha leaped from the tree, the sheathed Tetsusaiga in hand. "Yo, Miroku, Kagome, wake up. There's something out there, and it ain't no demon _or_ human."

Waking and sitting up in her sleeping bag, Kagome stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. "Then what is it, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," He said looking back at her, a scowl on his face, "That's what worries me."

Miroku got up from the tree he was leaning on and joined Inuyasha by his side,."I sense no demonic aura or spiritual power, either, so you're right about the fact that it's not human nor demon."

Inuyasha turned to him, rage burning in his eyes. "_You thought I was wrong?_"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't be a first, now, would it?"

Everyone's attention turned to Shippou when he screamed in alarm and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder in panic.

"Ah! I-Inuyasha! Kagome! What's _that_?"

Looking at the edge of the forest where Shippou had pointed, everyone was greeted with an odd sight. It seemed as though a part of the air in front of the trees was shifting.

"Is it," Kagome asked as she peered into the trees, narrowing her eyes, "a barrier?"

Miroku shook his head, holding the shakujo staff in both hands out in front of him, using it almost as a shield. "There is no spiritual aura anywhere. Even Naraku's barriers have some spiritual power. It would be close to impossible to make one without it."

"Plus," Sango said, removing her kimono, revealing the black bodysuit in its place, "barriers don't move."

And sure enough, there was the mysterious object that had captured their attentions, coming right at them at slow, deliberate steps.

Sango had, unlike other nights, worn her taijiya suit under her kimono and her boots instead of her sandals. Ever since Kagome had approached her telling Sango she had a bad feeling, Sango had, too, started having doubts. Now she saw it was a good thing she did.

Sango's mind was shortly broken of its trance by a low, menacing growl coming near her. She looked down at her feet and found Kirara glowering at the shimmering object, now closer than before. Her hair bristled and stood on end, her legs and tails tense.

Without warning, she took off. As she ran, flames enveloped the small feline's body and engulfed her. Once they were gone, in place of a small creature stood an animal resembling more of a lion than a domestic feline. She stood at about five feet and beheld a length of eight. Adorned in her mouth were ferocious fangs of about a foot in length which were shown in their prime when she let a mighty roar at the imposing figure. Again, she took off at a run and didn't look back, even for Sango.

"Kirara!" Sango cried, running after her. She would _not_ let anything happen to her.

"Sango-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome screamed, stretching her hand out towards her.

"Sango, come back!" Miroku shouted. An instant later, he sped off towards Sango, right at her heels with Inuyasha following suit.

Sango stared in horror as she saw Kirara approaching the object. Sango would never be able to get to her before she reached it. As though to add to Sango's worry, when Kirara was about twenty feet from it, the object started to run towards her, too. Sango almost flinched from shock.

_It ran as fast as Inuyasha, if not faster! _

Sango wanted to cry out as she saw the object near Kirara and she wanted to cry when she looked on in disbelief as a long gash was cut into the side of her nekomata companion.

"Kirara!" Sango cried, barely audible and out of breath, and halted.

In a fury of emotions, the demon thrashed her head about, whether in pain or a desperate attempt to injure the attacker, it is unknown. Then, before her very eyes, Sango gasped as sparks flew from what appeared to be the silhouette of an arm and, then, slowly, as though dissolving, a form began to appear. The slayer would have screamed if she found her voice, – Kagome, though, filled in that role just nicely, – for standing in place of the silhouette, was a beast.

Standing at least seven feet in height, the creature seemed to radiate an aura of power. It was wearing a great deal of armor that would take Sango days to name accompanied with what seemed to be mesh netting running all over it's green reptilian-like body. But what made Sango's blood run cold more than anything was the silver metallic helmet it wore. Covering its face yet exposing what appeared to be metal-clad dread-locks, it gave it an air of hostility far more than the entire sum of the creature. And its gaze…although Sango couldn't see it, – and she thanked Kami for that, – she could practically feel the hate it was glaring down at her with.

●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●

The yaujta stared down at her – glaring, more like it.

Who did this weak human think she was to come against him? Did she seriously think she'd win in a melee fight with him? That she could rescue the pathetic cat, who came at _him_ first?

His gaze shifted from her face to her body. He was shocked when he found her wearing armor. So far, she'd been the first human he'd ever witnessed clad in armor. Although so far, he'd only hunted in villages and forests. But it still excited him.

Behind his mask, the mandibles curved upward into a sneer.

This human would be an _interesting_ opponent.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! About time something starts to happen, right?

Well, it seems like someone finally comes face-to-face with the Predator. But is that really something to be celebrating over?

Reviews would be appreciated, but I refuse be a review-whore any longer.

* * *

_Kami_ - Japanese for "God."

* * *

**Chapter Title Secret:**

Chapter 2 - Mary Had a Little Lamb

The lamb is a symbol of gentleness, purity, meekness, and sacrifice. I played more on its meaning of sacrifice and adopted the idea that for Mary to have the lamb, a sacrifice would have to be made. Obviously, the girl in the last chapter who "gave birth" to the xenomorph would be seen as Mary and the alien itself would be the lamb. The sacrifice that had to be paid was her life.


End file.
